My Angel
by Minami no Hikari Kagamine
Summary: "Sebuah mitos mengatakan jika saat malam natal tiba, ada sepasang kekasih yg berciuman d bwah phon natal n salju pun trun.Cinta mereka akan abadi slamanya..." Gomen kalo Summarynya Jelek, karena saya Author baru Ini Fic pertama saya Happy Reading minna san
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romace,Hurt/comfort**

**WARNING! Masih Newbe**

**Pairing : GaaHina.**

**My Angel**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**"My Angel"**

chap 1

o.O

"hey hey kalian tidak tentang mitos yg mengatakan kalau kita berciuman di bwah pohon natal saat salju tiba, cinta kita akan abadi loh" ujar seorg gadis berambut pink sebahu kepada 2 temanya.

"Aku tau, Dan kata nya dulu ada yang mencoba mitos itu. Dan kalian tau mereka akhirnya menikah lho. " balas teman si rmbut pink itu

"kyaaa. . . aq mau ajak sasuke saat malam natal nanti akhh.., bgaimana denganmu ino?" tnya gadis berambut pink itu girang, entah karna apa

"sudah jelas donk aq akan mengajak sai, kita jadi bisa double date nie sakura" balas teman si rambut pink -sakura- yg sudah di ketahui bernama ino itu

"oh y. . . hinata, bgaimana denganmu?" tanya sakura pada gadis berambut indigo yg tengah merajut syal buatanya

"aku kurang percya akan mitos sakura. lagi pula aq mau membawa siapa? pacar saja aku gak punya" jawab hinata

"ayolah jangn bgtu. kenapa kau tidak tembak saja naruto-senpai?" tnya ino

blush!

seketika itu pun wajah hinata memerah.

"a. . .apa sih"

"wah. . . ada yg salting nie. hahahaha" tawa ino

"ekh iyya. , sudah agak glap nie. kita pulang yuk?" ajak sakura pada k'2 temannya

"kalian duluan saja. aku masih mau melanjutkan rajutanku. lagi pula tinggal sedkit lagi" jawab hinata

"ah. . baiklah. kami duluan ya hinata" sakura n ino pun keluar dari kelas untuk pulang. tak berapa lama setelah ino dan sakura pulang, hinata pun telah menyelesaikan rajutanya, tepat dengan turunya salju.

"akhirnya selesai. aku tak sabar memberikannya pada naruto-senpai" ucap hinata seraya memperhatikan salju yang turun dari jendela kelas. lalu hinata pun mendekati jedela tersebut dan membukanya.

"kirei" puji hinata pada benda putih kecil yg turun dari langit itu.

BRUK!

sesuatu entah apa itu jatuh dari langit melewati Hinata dan jatuh ke tanah. melihat itu hinata tersentak kaget atas apa yg dia lihat tadi.

"apa itu?" hinata pun melihat k bwah dari jendela kelasnya yg berada d lantai 2, namun hal yang jatuh itu tak terlhat karena terhalang semak-semak di bwah.

"ja..jangan-jangan hantu" gumam hinata ketakutan. "tidak-tidak pasti bukan hantu! sebaiknya aq periksa" hinata pun mengambil rajutan dan tasnya, lalu keluar dari gedung.

hinata pun berjalan ke tempat dimana 'benda' yang entah apa itu jatuh. di sana memang banyak semak-semak dan dari semak-semak itu terlhat sebuah tangan.

"apa itu?" hinata pun mendekati benda yang ia lihat itu.

setelah menyingkirkan semak-semak yang mengalanginya, hinata baru bisa melhat sesuatu yang jatuh tadi.

sesuatu yg jatuh itu memiliki rambut merah, wajah yang tampan namun tak memiliki alis, tato bertliskan "AI" d dahinya, dan dia tengah pingsan

tapi bukan itu yang membuat hinata terkejut melainkan sebuah sayap putih yg berada d punggungya.

"ma...malaikat?"

**To Be Continue**

**Read and Review**

Gomen masih Newbe, jadi agak gaje ceritnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romace,Hurt/comfort

WARNING! OOC, TYPO, OC, Dll.

Pairing : GaaHina.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"My Angel"

**Chapter 2**

sebelumnya

sesuatu yang jatuh itu pun memiliki rambut merah, wajah tampan namun tak memiliki alis, tato bertlskan "AI" d dahinya, dan dia tengah pingsan.

tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata terkejut, melainkan sebuah sayap putih yang berada di punggungnya.

"ma...malaikat?"

-My Angel"-

**Chapter 2**

"ke...kenapa bisa ada malaikat?" tanya hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"ngh..." desah malaikat itu dan mulai membuka ke dua matanya perlahan. hinata yang melihat itu pun mulai panik.

'dia mulai sadar! apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pkir hinata dengan panik.

malaikat itu pun telah sadar sepenuhnya,

lalu malaikat itu pun bangkit berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan sdikit menepuk- nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena salju. hinata yang melihat malaikat itu pun mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"hey, ka..." ucap malaikat itu yang dipotong oleh teriakan hinata.

"KYAAAA!"

malaikat itu pun bingung akan tingkah hinata sekarang yang melihatnya seperti hantu. malaikat itu pun menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya yang membuat hinata berhenti berteriak dan digantikan oleh wajahnya yang merona.

"kau akan ku lepas tapi jangan berteriak! lagi pula aku bukan hantu. jadi jangan berteriak mengerti?" ucap malaikat itu pada Hinata.

malaikat itu pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, dan Hinata sdkit menjauh untuk memberikan jarak pada mereka berdua.

"perkenalkan namaku Gaara, aku adalah malaikat kebahagiaan, tugasku adalah membuat semua orang bahagia" Gaara -malaikat itu- memperkenalkan dirinya sedikit pada hinata.

"Gaara? humm... namaku Hyuga Hinata salam kenal. gaara-san ada perlu apa kau ke bumi?" Hinata pun bertanya

"aku mendapatkan tugas untuk membuat seseorang menjadi bahagia"

"membuat seseorang menjadi bahagia? kalau boleh tau siapa orang itu?"

"orang itu sudah ada disini"

"ada disini? siapa?"

"kau"

"a...aku? kenapa aq?" hinata pun sdkit terkejut mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"kau adalah gadis yang tak bahagia, dan sudah jadi tugasku membuatmu bahagia, jadi mohon bantuannya" jelas gaara yang membuat hinata tercengang.

"ta...tapi bagaimana caranya kau membuat ku bahagia?" tanya Hinata pada Malaikat itu

"entahlah... tapi nanti kau juga tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia" ucap gaara yang membuat hinata sedikit bingung. "lalu untuk memperlancar pekerjaan ku, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu" sambung gaara yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata kaget.

"ti... tidak boleh!" ujar Hinata

"kenapa? aq bisa membantumu membereskan rumahmu, lagi pula kau jadi ada teman untuk mengobrol bukan? aku tau kau hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecilmu karena orang tuamu itu berada di luar negri bukan?" tebak Gaara yang lagi-lagi membuat hinata terkejut.

'bagaimana dia bisa tahu? ah! bnar juga dia kan malaikat' pikir Hinata

"tenang aku takkan macam-macam padamu."

"ba...baiklah" dengan sdkit ragu Hinata pun memperbolehkan Gaara tinggal d rumahnya untuk sementara waktu. "tapi kalau sayapmu tetap begitu, nanti akan menarik perhatian orang lain, jadi bisa kah kau menyembunyikannya?" sambung Hinata.

"baiklah"

Tba-tiba sayap yang berada di punggung Gaara menghilang seketika.

"sudah bukan?" tanya Gaara yang di jawab dengan anggukan Hinata heran

"hari mulai gelap sepertinya kita harus pulang Gaara-san" ucap Hinata mengingatkan hari yang mulai gelap itu. "ayo pulang" lalu Hinata dan Gaara pun pulang bersama ke Apartemennya.

-My Angel-

setelah sampai di rumah Hinata, ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk ke Apartemen sederhananya itu.

"maaf kalau Tempatnya jelek" ucap Hinata.

"tak apa, ini pun sudah cukup bagus menurut ku" Jawab Gaara.

"oh ya Gaara-san kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu sebelah sana"

Hinata pun menunjuk arah dimana letak kamar tamu tersebut.

"aku akan membuatkan makanan. tunggu sebentar" lalu Hinata pun berjalan ke arah dapur, sedangkan Gaara hanya berdiri di dekat meja dengan pose sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu kulkas, tapi hari ini sepertinya kulkas itu kosong tanpa ada bahan makanan satu pun.

'aduh! aku lupa membeli bahan makanan. dasar baka!' pikir Hinata meruntuki kebodohannya itu

"Gaara-san, kita makan di lu..." kata2 hinata pun terhenti saat memblikan bdannya menghadap Gaara karna di meja makan, makanan telah siap.

"aar saja..!" sambung Hinata setelah melihat makanan yang ada di atas meja itu.

"lama. lebih baik kita makan dulu" ucap gaara yg sudah duduk di depan meja makan.

"ba...bagaimana bisa ada..." hinata msh blm percya dengan yang dia liat saat ini.

"aku membuat ini semua dengan kekuatanku. sudah jangan banyak tanya cepat makan" printah Gaara pada Hinata. lalu Hinata pun duduk di bangku meja makan itu dan memperhatikan makanan yang ada d hadapannya. melihat Hinata diam saja, Gaara mulai angkat bicara. "cepat makan! ini tidak beracun"

"i...iya baiklah" Hinata pun mulai mengambil makan yang ada di meja dan mulai makan.

Gaara tidak ikut makan, dia lbh tertarik untuk memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah menyantap makanannya.

Setelah makan Hinata pun mencuci piring bekas makannya lalu menghampiri Gaara yang masih setia duduk di bangkunya

"Gaara-san" Panggil Hinata

"panggil aku Gaara-kun saja!" jawab Gaara.

Hmm…

Baiklah, "Gaara-kun, ini sdh malam sbaiknya kita tidur" ucap hinata mengingatkan

"kalau kau sudah mengantuk sebaiknya kau tidur duluan saja"

"baiklah. kalau begitu aku duluan ya. oyasumi" Hinata pun pergi ke kamarnya.

"oyasumi"

**TBC**

Note: Maaf jika masih ada EYD yang belum tepat, dan kurang baik

Terima kasih atas saran para readers sekalian

Mohon untuk Reviewnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

**"My Angel"**

chapter 3

Sebelumnya, maaf jika banyak typos di chap kemarin2, tapi Mina selalu mencoba membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi dari kemarin, jadi trima kasih atas saran readers semua, itu sangat membantu Mina.

1 lagi, yang reviewnya belum aku balas, akan ku balas di chap depan, maaf tapi berhubung Mina memang lagi sakit, ngetiknya aja sambil berterbangan kemana2 tulisannya.

dari pada kelamaan, lebih baik langsung baca aja.

.

Pagi pun tiba dan sang surya pun memancarkan sinarnya hingga mengusik tidur sang 'Hime' yang terlelap itu.

"Ngh" Gumamnya sambil membuka ke 2 matanya dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun"

"Kyaaa!" teriak Hinata yang terkejut akan kehadiran seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya yang membuat dia reflek melemparkan bantal ke arah orang tersebut.

"He-hey! Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" Gaara -pria itu- pun terlihat marah akan tingkah laku Hinata padanya.

"Go-gomen, aku kira kau orang lain" Hinata pun menunduk malu karna perbuatannya.

"Huft! makanya sebelum kau lempar bantal itu, lihat dulu siapa yang ajak bicara padamu!"

"Go-gomen"

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau mandi, dan berangkat sekolah sebelum kau terlambat"

"Me-memangnya sekarang jam brapa?" Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara.

"Setengah delapan" Jawab Gaara

"Kyaaa! Aku telat!" Hinata pun langsung menyambar handuknya dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi, dan Gaara yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

Sementara Hinata mandi, Gaara pun melihat-lihat kamar Hinata, tapi perhatiannya terhenti pada sesuatu yang sedikit menjuntai dari tas Hinata. Rasa penasaran pun menghinggapinya, dan dia pun mengambil benda tersebut dari tas Hinata.

"Syal?"

.

Kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalanan yang di tempuh Hinata menuju sekolahnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yaitu Sakura dan lno, namun meski Hinata pergi dengan ke 2 sahabatnya, tapi wajahnya keliatan murung dan itu pun di sadari oleh Sakura dan lno.

"Hinata kau kenapa? wajahmu murung sekali" Tanya Sakura

"Kalau ada masalah cerita pada kami, kami pasti akan membantumu" Timpal lno

"Syal" Kata Hinata dengan sedih

"Syal?" Tanya lno

"Syal yang ku buat untuk Naruto-senpai hilang"

"Lho? memangnya kamu taruh dimana?"Tanya Sakura

"Aku taruh di dalam tas, tapi saat aq berangkat syalnya sudah tidak ada! trus aq tadi di bohongi lagi"

"Di bohongi siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"lblis" Jawab Hinata yang membuat ke 2 sahabatnya itu ber pandangan dengan tatapan 'kau mengerti?'.

Tanpa terasa mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sekolah, bahkan sudah sampai di depan kelas mereka, lalu mereka pun membuka pintu kelas itu.

"Oha..." Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan sapaannya, dia sudah di buat kaget oleh seorang pria berambut merah bata dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya yang tengah duduk di bangku kelasnya dengan beberapa anak perempuan di kelasnya yang mengerubunginya.

"Ga-gaara, kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, kau hari ini kenapa aneh banget sih?" Tanya lno

"A-apa maksudmu?" Balas Tanya Hinata

"Bukankah Gaara memang teman sekelas kita? Dia kan salah satu pangeran sekolah kita" Jelas Sakura.

"A-apa? Ga-gaara salah sa..." Ucapan Hinata pun terputus karna perkataan salah satu gadis yang mengerubungi Gaara yang tengah membaca.

"Gaara-kun, maukah kau menciumku?" Tanya gadis itu, Gaara pun menutup bukunya dan memandang gadis itu.

"Boleh saja" Gadis itu pun langsung gembira mendengarnya.

Cup!

Gaara pun mencium bibir gadis itu yang membuat semua gadis histeris, para pria menatapnya sebal dan membuat wajah Hinata memerah sempurna.

Dengan wajah yang masih merona itu Hinata menarik Gaara dari kerumunan para gadis itu dan membawanya ke atap gedung sekolah.

"Ada apa kau menarikku kemari?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kamu pasti pakai kekuatanmu untuk membuat skenario tentang sekolah ini kan?"

"Lalu apa masalahmu denganku? tak ada ruginya untukmu bukan? kau ini membawaku kesini hanya untuk hal itu saja, merepotkan. Asal kau tau ya, disini dingin baka! untung aq membawa syal" Gaara pun mengambil syal dari saku jaketnya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menciumnya kan? lagi pu... Hey! itukan syalku!" Hinata pun menunjuk syal yang di pakai Gaara.

"Dengar! ciuman kebahagian seorang gadis adalah makanan untukku! Syal ini aku lihat menjuntai di dalam tasmu, ku pikir kau akan membuangnya jadi aku ambil saja" Jelas Gaara.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan! ku kira kau malaikat baik, ternyata kau iblis yang menyamar menjadi malaikat! aq ambil yang jadi hak ku!" Hinata pun menarik syal yang bertengger di leher Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar, pantas saja dia bisa menjadi target misiku kali ini. Tapi ku rasa ini akan semakin menarik" seringai pun tercetak di bibir Gaara

"Target yang menarik"

**To Be Continue**

**Read and Review**


End file.
